<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Loser Wears the Dress by Alorable</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25488271">Loser Wears the Dress</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alorable/pseuds/Alorable'>Alorable</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Manga Spoilers, it's just fluff, kind of? set after manga</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:48:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>859</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25488271</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alorable/pseuds/Alorable</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata and Kageyama set a bet, the goal is to reach 1500 wins first. Desperate for victory the idiots play the game just like always, blind to the mess they are making for everyone else around them.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, More to be added - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Loser Wears the Dress</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hinata feels his eyes droop and relaxes further into the person laying beside him. 1494 wins 1495 loses. The shorter man may have lost the volleyball game but he definitely won in their after game activities. He felt a slight tug of a self-satisfied smirk. He closed his eyes and focused on the even breathing that was tickling his ear. Kageyama wasn't asleep yet, but he was getting close. He allowed himself to blush since he knew the dark haired man wouldn't be able to see and tease him for it. Hinata wasn't sure exactly what he was doing, it started off as just another way to compete with the setter. They still argue over who started it, but neither can deny that it was Kageyama that finished it. </p><p>
  <i>
    <span class="small">"K..Kageyama... more.. please.."</span>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <span class="small">Hinata was hiked up against a locker and the strong hands that Hinata trusted more than anything in the world made their was up those orange shorts</span>
  </i>
</p><p>Ever since that day trying to get each other off became just as common of a competition as a race or counting points in a game. Hinata turned his heated face into the pillow beneath him, feeling the outline of Kageyama's firm arm underneath it. Hinata was mature enough to understand what he was feeling (and maybe Yachi had helped a little) he knew he had been in love with Kageyama for a long time now. Unfortunately, the stoic emotionally constipated setter was still an awkward mess when it came to talking about feelings and stuff. They still haven't fully confirmed exactly what they were to each other. Hinata hesitated on trying to ask for more, he knew how important volleyball was to them, a relationship might make things complicated. If someone scouted one of them and they needed to separate again Hinata didn't want Kageyama to hold himself back just for his sake. Hinata bit his lip... would he hold himself back for Kageyama? A year ago the thought would have been ridiculous, but now?</p><p>"Sho.."</p><p>Hinata flinched at the sudden movement by his ear bringing him out of his thoughts, "y..yeah?"</p><p>"We're almost tied."</p><p>Hinata nodded, not really sure what Kageyama was getting at, they had been tied before. It wouldn't be anything new if they ended up so again. In fact tie breaker competitions were some of Hinata's favorite.</p><p>"I've been thinking...."</p><p>Hinata had schooled his blush away and rolled over in the long arms holding him, "Don't catch a fever."</p><p>"Sh..shut up dumbass..."</p><p>"You've been thinking?..." </p><p>"Fifteen hundred.. we are getting pretty close to that, and I want to make a bet for who gets there first."</p><p>The spiker chewed his lip, they've bet before too, nothing new. Hinata learned that this was part of how Kageyama communicated when he wanted something. Instead of just asking for it, like a normal person. "What kind of bet?"</p><p>The arms around him tightened and Hinata could no longer see Kageyama's face as it was buried in his shoulder, "If.. if you make it before me I..." a sudden intake of breath and Hinata started to worry about what had his friend so anxious, "I'm gonna ask you to marry me."</p><p>
  <i>
    <b>What?</b>
  </i>
</p><p>Hinata nervously trills his fingers against the broad back he was holding onto and let out an awkward laugh. "I'm sorry Kageyama I.. think I misheard you?" </p><p>Kageyama didn't move except to shake his head no. </p><p>Hinata huffed in annoyance, "You could just ask now you know?"</p><p>The setter stiffened but shook his head no again, judging by the heat on his shoulder Hinata assumed he was beet red.</p><p>"Well.... what.. hypothetically, what if I asked you? What would you do then? huh?"</p><p>"I'd say yes." There was no hesitation.</p><p>Hinata groaned, this was so<i>stupid</i>. He was just about to ask outright and make it official, get it over with already, when suddenly the image of a blushing Kageyama on one knee popped into his mind. Hinata snapped his mouth shut. Suddenly Hinata really <i>really</i> wanted that. Six wins, if he got six wins that image would be a reality, it's not like Hinata hasn't waited this long already. </p><p>"Ok you're on." Unbelievably Kageyama's grip got even tighter. "You're not gonna start going easy on me now are you?"</p><p>"Of course not." Kageyama huffed.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Hinata was racing to the train, he could hear the calls of 'dumbass! and wait up!' behind him, but Hinata wasn't going to wait. He had grabbed a slice of toast and shouted about being the first one on the train. He skidded around a busy intersection his small body fitting through the people and the core he had worked so hard on building keeping him balanced. He picked up speed careful to not cause too much issues for those around him. He jumped into the open car and twirled around to watch the furious setter closing in, just as the dark haired man stepped on Hinata sung out, "Now we are tied Kags!"</p><p>That seemed to have knocked the fight right out of him as Kageyama blushed and simply replied with a soft, "yeah"</p><p>1495 wins 1495 loses</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>